Al Final Del Camino
by anti-fresas12
Summary: Ichigo usa a Orihime para ganar una apuesta y estar con Rukia. Después de un tiempo se arrepiente y quiere volver con Orihime... ¿Lo aceptara? ¿O será que cierto azabache oji-verde la hiso cambiar de opinión? (Ichihime vs Ulquihime) Anti-Rukia U/A


Hola, ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN por desaparecerme unos cuantos meses les traigo un buen proyecto, he estado viendo capítulos de Bleach y se me ocurrió crear este proyecto para sacar todas las ideas de ni mente… ¡YA SE LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO! ¡NO ES NADA PERVERTIDO! No puedo creer que piensen mal de su servidora, después de tanto y tanto trabajo y esfuerzo y sudor no puedo creer que me den la espalda y piensen mal de su adorada… si definitivamente en drama no me queda T_T, bueno mejor me callo y les dejo el fic.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Aquí no ay cegadores de almas y huecos (sé que le resta aventura y acción, pero simplemente me dio flojera -_-

NOTA DE AUTORA 2: Tal vez algunos personajes tengan otras personalidades.

.

RESUMEN: Ichigo usa a Orihime para ganar una apuesta y estar con Rukia. Después de un tiempo se arrepiente y quiere volver con Orihime... ¿Lo aceptara? ¿O será que cierto azabache oji-verde la hiso cambiar de opinión? (Ichihime vs Ulquihime) Anti-Rukia U/A

* * *

.

_**AL FINAL DEL CAMINO**_

_**"DE UN BOTON ROSA A UNA FLOR NEGRA"**_

H

H

H

H

Dentro del pacifico pueblo de Karakura se podía observar una silueta femenina llorar en su casa (más específicamente en su cuarto) la silueta se llamaba Orihime Inoe una chica de 16 años con un cuerpo un poco (mucho) desarrollado para su edad, que asistía al colegio sin embargo no se hallaba en buen estado…

Origime POV.

¿POR QUÉ? Que hice mal…¡QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO! PRIMERO MIS PADRES ERAN UNOS DESGRACIADOS, DESPUES MI HERMANO MUERE Y AHORA ICHIGO ROMPIO MI CORANZON…

.

**_-¯-_-¯-_FLASHBACK _-¯-_-¯-_**

.

Era un hermoso vienes, los pájaros cantaban y los chicos se entusiasmaban por que se acercaba el un fin de semana.

Se podía distinguir a una chica oji-gris caminar muy entusiasmada…

.

_-Kurosaki-kun me ha citado esta mañana en el parque para decirme algo muy importante, ojala se halla acordado que hoy cumplimos un mes de noviazgo-Esos eran los pensamientos de Orihime._

Al llegar sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían –_QUE! Kurosaki-kun besando a Kuchiki-_san, _NO. Eso no era posible, ella era la novia de Ichigo, entonces no la podía estar besando_.

-Kurosaki-kun…-susurro Orihime

-OH miren quien recibió una linda sorpresa- exclamo Rukia con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡OH NO! –Dijo Ichigo fingiendo falsa sorpresa-miren quien nos encontró

-Kurosaki-kun… Kuchiki-san… Que está pasando –dijo mientras a cada palabra su voz iba quebrándose.

-Que lenta "Mi Amor"-dijo Ichigo pronunciando con sorna las dos últimas palabras-no te dista cuenta…

-De que Ichigo nunca te amo-interrumpió Rukia.

-¿Qué? –Orihime no podía creerlo ¡¿Qué paso con esas palabras de amor?! ¡¿Qué paso con esas palabras lindas susurrándole al oído?! Y los más importante ¡¿QUE PASO CON ESA PROMESA DE QUE NI SIQUIERA LA MUERTE LOS PODRIA SEPARAR?!

-Ay, creo que eras más retrasa de lo que pensé-Dijo Ichigo con fatiga- y pensar que tuve que fingir ser tu novio por todo en mes…

-¿Fingir?-pregunto temblorosa Origime mientas lagrimas amargas de deslizaban por su rostro.

-Algún día pensaste que Ichigo Kurosaki el más popular de todo el colegio iba estar con Origime Inoe la chica que su madre era una cualquiera y su padre en borracho, además más ilusa, patética, pobre y estúpida de toda la escuela - dijo Rukia con una sonrisa de superioridad - Si creíste eso eres tan patética y esta me das pena ajena. El necesita una chica decidida, fuerte, con carácter y quien mejor de Rukia Kuchiki: la capitana de las porristas e hija de millonarios-

-así es, nunca me gustaste Orihime, siempre me diste lastima y asco, tienes sangre de una Cualquiera ¡Ni siquiera podías llamarme por mi nombre!- Cada palabra de Ichigo corrompía más al delicado corazón de Origime- Eres un niña de sueña con un final feliz… Que patética

-Ichigo siempre me molestaba conque quería ser mi novio entonces hicimos una apuesta-Dijo Rukia- si lograba estar al lado de "La patética" durante todo un mes seria mi novio.

-Y vaya tortura que fue- dijo Ichigo fastidiado- pero valió la pena con ver tu cara de estúpida.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!-grito temblando y sollozando- ¿¡QUE PASO CON TODO LO QUE DIJISTE Y JURASTE!?

-¡Que no lo entiendes ilusa!, Ichigo ¡NUNCA TE AMO!- le grito Rukia

_-Nunca te amo, nunca te amo, nunca te amo-_esas palabras se repetían en su mente, literalmente estaban machacando con su corazón partido. En ese momento ya no era ella, de eso podías estar seguro.

-NOOO-grito mientras se iba corriendo de hay

.

_**_-¯-_-¯-_FIN DEL FASHBACK _-¯-_-¯-_**_

.

-Ya no seré más la niña que todos tienen que protegen-dijo mientras se levantaba y tiraba a la basura todo lo que tenía que ver con Ichigo-ya no más la niña llorona que cree en los finales felices. Todo cambiara.

.

Fue hasta su armario y tiro toda su ropa, sus faldas con estampados tontos, su suéteres tejidos de abuela y sus pijamas de gatitos, después de todo mañana sería un día agitado.

* * *

CONTINUARA…

.

.

.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, HASTA ME PUSE A CHILLAR ToT T_T

Bueno espero que eso es una recompensa por tardarme tanto.

CHAITOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
